


Tonight I Come Home To You

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Set sometime before Captain America: Civil War and the Doctor Strange movie.





	Tonight I Come Home To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



> Set sometime before Captain America: Civil War and the Doctor Strange movie.

It isn’t love that Maria feels, when she first meets Steve Rogers. She doesn’t hold to the belief that you immediately fall in love with your “perfect” Prince Charming instantly in the first moment that you meet each other. Those sorts of fairy tales are more for the young ones not yet jaded by the greater world outside their little bubble of comfort and the secrets hidden around them.

Instead she is respectfully awed and fascinated by the kind man behind Captain America’s uniform and shield. And yet somehow they become friends, despite Stark’s ill hidden distrust of SHIELD and Fury. Eventually she gains the trust of Tony and is allowed to visit Steve and the team at Avenger’s Tower.

Maria is well aware that she can’t replace everything from the past in Steve’s life either in spite of her wish to give the man all the best of what he deserves for his service. Spoiling him is difficult, when there isn’t much that he currently wants.

Her friendship with Steve is constantly tested by the needling of the World Council and other outside forces seeking to control the movements of super powered humans and other outer worldly beings.

It’s worth it.

Steve is worth it.

She walks through the door and into the living room of the main floor, taking mental note of the people there. She has her reservations about Spiderman, Wanda, her brother, and Bucky being there, but it is ultimately up to Steve and Tony on who they bring onto the team - if they are able agree to it first. A part of her wonders how long it will be till the next crisis hits as she watches everyone goof around with each other.

“Maria?”

She turns with a small half smile on her face to see Steve standing behind her. He’s sweaty, his oh so perfect hair a sweaty tangle and likely just come from the Tower gym, judging by the equally sweaty Tony coming up behind him. Also the wrinkled towel in his hands is a good hint at that too. Tony nods at her with an amused sound and warm, twinkling brown eyes.

“Evening Hill.”

“Stark.”

She nods at him, watching the man wander over to join the others before turning back to Steve with a smile. He smiles softly in return as the man comes up to her.  
“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How was your day?”

He shrugs one shoulder slightly. “It was quiet for once. Nothing world ending happened today other than someone here managing to “lose” another someone’s priceless collection of Pokémon cards. Not naming names of course.” 

She chuckles softly, she has an idea of who all exactly involved in that mess. Possibly Barton is involved as well that particular mess, knowing her fellow Agent. And the Pokémon card collection is something that she could probably find, even if they couldn’t. 

“What about yours?”

“Equally quiet on the world ending front. Caught a few bad guys here and there up to their usual no good deeds. I also have some intel to share with you and Tony that I’d like go over with you tomorrow.”

Steve tilts his head slightly, his expression - no longer soft now- inquiring, a bit worried and interested. She knows that the potential sharing of intel will keep him interested enough to not forget about it even if she happens to for whatever reason.

“Not tonight?”

Maria shakes her head.

“No actually. The intel I have can wait for tonight I believe. I’d like to decompress from today and enjoy a quiet evening with you here at the Tower. Is that alright with you?”

Steve nods, his expression now understanding and soft again.

“We can definitely do whatever you want, Maria.”

Tomorrow she’ll tell him and the others about the activities that Ross has been getting into according to SHIELD sources, what poison the man has been pushing into Government channels. Also tell the team about what SHIELD knows in the case of a man by the name of Dr. Strange and see there’s enough interest from them to follow up on the man.

Tonight she wants to relax with Steve and forget about the day for a little bit.


End file.
